If you Love me
by Chin Su17
Summary: They didin't know of the feeling they had towards each other. Until a friend told them, but than something bad happens to Rukia and Renji tells her the 3 magical words she has been waiting to hear... Has spoliers from season 2 and maybe up coming seasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey.. This is my first Fan fiction... I unfortunately don't own any of the characters... Hope you enjoy**__**!**_

_**If you Say so**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**~Renji's Point of View~**_

Rukia was still in Intensive Care. She would wake up and wanting to walk around but she wasn't strong enough quite yet. She would be asleep in a half an hour later anyways. I always came to Visit her, it was the best part of my day. But it was when she had fainted in my arms that I realized that I loved her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. I had even made myself vow, that I would protect her with my life.

When I would 'visit' her I couldn't help but have certain protectiveness over her as she slept. To protect her sweet, innocent, adorable, cuddly face.

"Renji, what are you doing?" I heard Ichigo ask from behind me.

"Nothing, I was visiting Rukia you twit, what did you think I was doing?" I said calmly to him, feeling pretty smug about myself.

"Oh yeah? From the way you were looking at her I would have thought that you were undressing her with your eyes" Ichigo said smugly. The smug smile seemed to be plastered on his face. But then that smirk turned into a frown when he shot "and don't call me a twit!"

I gave a roll of my eyes and one last look at Rukia before I had left the tent. This was the time that I actually felt really lonely so I went to my favourite spot in a time like this: The River.

_**~2 weeks later ~**_

Rukia was getting better slowly; she was able to walk for about an hour sometimes longer. I would come to talk her for her daily walk, she seemed to enjoy them just as much as me, but she still got sleepy easily. I knew she was going to get stronger now, from the way she was making so much progress. Even now her powers were slowly coming back now because her spiritual energy was getting stronger now, since that sphere that was in her Gigi. I just couldn't wait till she was fully healed and ready to come with me to defeat the Hollows. I was getting more and more eager as every day passed and all she did was get stronger.

_**~Rukia's point of view~**_

'This is getting ridiculous now' I thought as Renji was leaving. Every time that Renji came to visit me, my heart would just start beating ten times faster, while my pulse skyrocketed. I actually just started to think that maybe he could see or maybe even hear it when he came because it was beating so loud and hard. But then again I also that that maybe if my heart beat any faster that it was more than likely to come out of my chest. This was going to be harder to hide in the World of the Living unless I can blame it on the running or something.

But I found that as every day passed and I became stronger I didn't care. Or about the fact that I could die defending a spirit. All I could seem to care about was that Renji and I were going to be TOGETHER! And I was excited but I was also filled with some dread, I didn't want Renji to find out about my feelings for him. Knowing him he would probably just throw the feelings back in my face with a laugh or something. 'But what if he has the same feeling's for me as I him,' I thought to myself again. I just felt like screaming because I was so confused and I couldn't talk to him about it. So who was there?

**That is Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it... R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**uSorry for taking so long with this chapter... Spent like a week on and off in the hospital...Back now... And here is Chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Rangiku's point of view~**

I knew that Rukia and Renji had feelings for each other and they didn't share them with each other. So either they didn't, they were expecting the other one to admit of their feelings for each other, or that they were to gullible to NOT notice that they liked each other, or excuse my spelling I meant and they are too stubborn to realize of the same feelings that they shared. I know of these feelings because they don't shut up and I pick of that "vibe" people call it I guess, there is also Rukia has been hurt Renji has had that lost puppy look, when a puppy has lost its master or something like that, he has also been extremely worried about her. And I don't just mean worried like me, but like needing to check up on every five seconds.

The worst part is I think that just about everybody knows. I shook my head and sighed, went back into my room immediately and started to make a plan on getting them together. But instead of starting a plan I picked up my zanpakto instead and left the room and started walking towards the Medical Unit to visit with Momo who was still in a coma. Since Momo was hurt Toshiro has been really cold hearted. More than he usually is.

~**Ichigo's point of view~**

I sighed, why can't the just come out with it and say that he likes her already. I even know of their feelings towards each other. Mind you I wouldn't know unless Rangiku didn't tell me. But now that I know I am going to do everything in my power that I can to try and get them together. I even made myself vow that I was going to get Rangiku to help me make a plan to get them together.

**~Rukia's point of view~**

I breathed in deeply, the fresh air that I only got to taste for certain periods of time because my brother says I need to recuperate. So I was enjoying it while I could. I didn't understand why he only let me out for about a half an hour, I was so much better I could walk around now for long periods of time and people wouldn't have known that I was harmed. But he still made me come inside and sleep more and what he told me was that, I should save all the energy I could for the world of the living. Like I was going to believe that kind of thing. I rolled my eyes as the all too familiar footsteps was approaching, going to take me back to what I basically called prison, because I was stuck in their as if I was a prisoner in my own home.

"Okay Rukia, times up" I heard him say; I couldn't help but give a sad sigh. I wanted to stay out and look out and enjoy the view.

"Oookkkaaayyy" I droned out. I turned around and started heading towards the house. Or what I called it prison. But I went without saying another word and went straight to my room.

**~Renji's Point of View~**

I was getting so fidgety, even Rangiku noticed it and said that I should go and walk it off whatever was. All I wanted to do was visit Rukia, but her brother always makes her sleep at this time so I have to wait for awhile. I hated this. When would she be better? Jeez, I just couldn't wait till we get to spend a whole lot of time in the world of the living together.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to actually update but I have been so busy with going to the hospital and school and all that wonderful fun jazz... so here is Chappie 3 I hope you enjoy! **___

_**Chapter 3: The Plan**_

_**~Ichigo's Point of View~**_

Rangiku were going to meet in her room. Because today we are going to be trying to cook up the plan for Renji and Rukia together. Because they are taking FOREVER! So I am finally in front of Rangiku's place and I somewhat knock on the door.

"One minute!" I heard. Another minute later I am greeted by Rangiku, when she grabbed my forearm and she pulled me inside the house.

"Okay, so we need ideas!" Rangiku said with a rather excited voice as she clapped before she sat down and put on a serious face. I just stared at her like she was going crazy or something.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could have that they are together more often," I said calmly and looked at her thinking at the moment it could be a pretty good plan.

"Ya! That could work!" Rangiku said excited as she jumped up and started clapping. **(I know she is really sorta out of character!)**

I smiled I knew my plan would work, but let's hope that they will actually tell each other. When we discussed that every time they were with each other and people were around we were going to clear the area. And so the plan started we went in search to see if they were hanging out together or separated.

_**Me: I know this was a really short chappie. I hope you enjoyed there evil plot! Sorry it was really shor**_

_**Ichigo: It was really short I am surprised.**_

_**Renji: How could you!!**_

_**Me: How could I what? *Don't know what he is talking about***_

_**Renji: Rukia and I aren't even in the chapter smarty pants!**_

_**Me: *stares at Renji with some frustration* The whole story is about you and Rukia stupid!**_

_**Renji: *Stares at me sheepishly* Fine than I am going to sing until you decide to put me and Rukia in the next chapter! *Starts to sing horrible***_

_**Rukia: R&R because it will be the only way to shut up Renji!**_

_**Me: *Covers ears* PLEASE!* **_


End file.
